1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a complex sensing electrode structure, and more particularly to a complex sensing electrode structure applied to a touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
With information appliance developing, the touch panels have replaced keyboard and mouse to communicate with the information appliance. The touch panels provide users a friendly interface such that operations of computers or electronic products become simple, straightforward, lively and interesting. Depending on fields of applications, touch panels are applied to portable communication and information products (for example, personal digital assistant (PDA)), financial/commercial system, medical registration system, monitoring system, information guiding system, and computer-aided teaching system, and thereby enhancing convenience of handling for users.
Generally speaking, touch panels may be operated by means of infrared, ultrasonic, piezoelectric, capacitive or resistive sensing. The capacitive touch panel has inner wires made of transparent conductive materials (such as ITO material) as an sensing electrode on a glass substrate, and transmitting signals to integrated circuits (IC) configured on an outer flexible PCB or rigid PCB via peripheral conductive wires on the glass substrate. Such structure constitutes a touch sensor, which configured to an outer printed circuit board and a top protecting cover to complete a touch panel. A uniform electric field is generated on surface of the glass substrate when touching. Coordinates of the contact point are determined by variation of capacitance due to electrostatic reaction generated between the user's finger and the electric field when a user touches the touch panel.
However, the sensing electrode of the traditional touch panel is usually pattered by expensive photolithography manufacturing process, and the conductibility of the ITO material is not as good as that of metal material, thus the traditional touch panel has some defect such as high manufacturing cost and low conductibility, especially it is not suitable for developing large touch panel.